FALR films
In 1962 after Frères à la Revue was axed for being too violent, the Barney Bunch affiliated film studio, Swellsome announced a series of English language films based on FALR starring Jimmy & Johnny along with the surviving puppets including Canadian Howdy Doody. Many of the later Jimmy & Johnny era films took place in Wildwood, New Jersey, specifically at the Monterey Resort. List of films RTF era Before the cancellation of FALR, it aired on RTF. During FALR’s six year run, a few films were made. *Jimmy & Johnny Go To Toronto (1957) *Punishment Game (1958) *Jimmy & Johnny Go To The Netherlands (1958) *Jimmy & Johnny Go To West Germany (1959) *Jimmy & Johnny Go To Miami (1960) *Jimmy & Johnny Go To Cannes (1961) When Jean Claude Pascal appeared on FALR in 1961, Claire forced Daniel and Macy to force RTF to cancel FALR, which occurred in December 1962, which FALR was replaced by BNLP. Jimmy & Johnny era *Christmas In January (1963) *Ditchin’ Time! (1963) *Wildwood Days (1963) *Christmas in Canada (1963) *Trip To Liverpool (1964) *Christmas In Quebec (1964) *The Monterey Resort (1965) *The Brothers, The Eediots, The Wildwoods (1965) *Worst Xmas Ever (1965) *CBC Sucks & Wildwood NJ Is Better! (1966) *The Monkees Suck! (1966) *How Jimmy and Johnny Ruined Xmas (1966) *Back In Wildwood (1967) *Xmas with The Eeditos (1967) *Another Day At The Monterey (1968) *Christmas Away From The Brats! (1968) *Wildwood: After Operating Months (1969) *Bring Back Howdy Doody (1969) *Brothers At The Monterey (1969) A few months after Brothers At The Monterey was released, Jimmy & Johnny took their own lives, putting an end to the Jimmy & Johnny era. The Howdy era After Jimmy & Johnny died in 1969, Canadian Howdy Doody took over the franchise. *Another One At The Monterey (1973) *Mr. Presley Took Drugs?! (1977) *Who Shot Mr. Lennon? (1980) *Castrovalva (1982) *The Plane (1986) *Summer In Wildwood (1987) *Survival (1989) *The End Of An Era (1989) *FALR: Nineties Style! (1990) After Nineties Style was released, Canadian Howdy Doody announced that he would step down as producer. Zack Morris era After the FALR reboot was announced, American surfer dude, Zack Morris took over as producer, writer and director of the film franchise. *Brothers At TVA (1994) *The Reboot Sucks! (1995) *FALR: Y2K Glitch (1999) *Cancer Can Suck My D*** (2001) *FALR In Hollywood (2004) *FALR Goes To Tokyo (2009) *On The Boardwalk (2011) Jay and Jim era *JUUL Sucks (2018) *Frères À La Revue: The Movie (2019) *JUUL Sucks: The Sequel (2019) *FALR Takes Seattle (2019) *Jay & Jim at The Monterey (2019) Category:1950s Gay Pornos Category:1960s Gay Pornos Category:1970s Gay Pornos Category:1980s Gay Pornos Category:1990s Gay Pornos Category:2000s Gay Pornos Category:2010s Gay Pornos Category:1957 Films Category:1960 Films Category:1963 Films Category:1964 Films Category:1965 Films Category:1966 Films Category:1967 Films Category:1968 Films Category:1969 Films Category:1973 Films Category:1977 Films Category:1980 Films Category:1982 Films Category:1986 Films Category:1987 Films Category:1989 Films Category:1990 Films Category:1994 Films Category:1995 Films Category:2001 Films Category:2004 Films Category:2009 Films Category:2011 Films Category:2018 Films Category:2019 Films Category:1958 Films Category:1959 Films Category:1961 Films